Senses
by XxCathVartann4evaxX
Summary: Hey y'all here's chapter nine i had a different idea than when i finshed chapter 8. But i think you'll love it! He He He He. As always i do not own csi although i really wish i did.
1. I know the truth

**Senses**

Chapter One – I know the truth

Catherine sat in the lounge on the sofa it was about two hours before the start of her shift, Vartann had been called in early. She had just found an old diary of hers that she'd had when she was seventeen, it was a beautiful diary it had a dark red silky cover with little gold embellishments. Inside however it wasn't so beautiful it held secrets, it held things that had troubled Catherine for years. She brushed off a little bit of dust it had acquired in the years in which it had been hidden away, she wasn't sure if she should be reading its contents. Lately she had felt down and she'd not been sure why until she picked it up and opened it.

_December 4th_

_Weight - 126lb's_

_Dress size – 6_

_Until now I've never really thought about my weight sure I've thought does this outfit look ok? is my hair and make-up alright? But it was fine now however im not so sure._

_I see some of the dancers on the stages around Vegas they look so beautiful so skinny and perfect I want to be just like them. Today I went for an audition and I was told I had to lose a lot of lb's if I wanted to be a dancer they didn't want me the way I was. I've always thought that I eat ok and I get lots of exercise but maybe they were right maybe I am fat. Im gonna be a dancer and if I have to shape up then I will, I have to be perfect then I can be one of those girls. God where do I start? well there are the obvious things like no chocolate, cake, chips, fries or candy but I think I'll start by skipping breakfast yeah that's what I'll do I'll just have black coffee and cigarettes._

She closed the book and took a deep breath that was what was wrong she had been feeling self conscious about the way she looked. At forty-four Vartann thought she looked great but Catherine knew she didn't look her best. She had looked her best six months after this first diary entry she sure had dropped a lot of lb's but now she was what everybody else would see as normal, Catherine knew they were lying how could they not see her imperfections. She thought to herself "I know the truth".

As of now she would return to those days if not in age then in weight. She'd done it once so she could damn well do it again. The only thing she knew she should do but couldn't was to get on the scales, she was so terrified of what it would say she knew it would be bad so decided not to do it. She would weigh herself when she deserved it when her clothes were a little looser.

At that moment she thought to herself what had she actually eaten that day? The answer was nothing. She'd been so busy that morning dropping Lyndsey off at school, going to the gym, doing some house work then a quick nap before showering to get ready to go to work.

Great start she thought to herself, she picked up her diary and put it in her bag. She stood up reaching for her car keys that were on the nearby coffee table, and headed off to work.

Arriving at the LVPD crime lab less than thirty minutes later, she went straight to the locker room. Only a few minutes after entering she heard a familiar voice behind her it was Vartann. He walked up closer to Catherine wrapping his arms around her waist as he spoke.

"Hey honey you ready for a long shift; it looks as though we'll all be having a long one tonight".

Catherine flinched at his touch and Vartann had picked up on it.

"Sorry about that I was miles away, yeah from what it seems like it is gonna be quite a shift"

"What's wrong Cath, you don't usually react like that?"

"Just a few things on my mind it's one of those days I guess"

"Well if you're sure, you know where I am if you need me"

"Yeah I sure do"

Catherine turned gave Lou a kiss and walked towards the door of the locker room, just as she was opening the door he spoke.

"Hey do you fancy getting a bite to eat mid shift?"

Catherine hesitated.

"Um sure ok come and find me when you're on break".

Catherine left the locker room leaving Vartann a little puzzled as to why she was acting a little differently flinching when he touched her, Looking down he noticed Catherine hadn't shut her locker door, he put his hand out to shut it for her but as he did so her diary slipped out. Strange he thought this diary looks old I didn't know she kept a diary; he put it on the shelf of her locker and closed the door.

Several hours passed by Catherine had been called to a double 419 at a warehouse; the scene was a mess the evidence eradication team or EMT's as they were otherwise known had done a good job of destroying the area. Then again the EMT's priority was to save a life which as it turned out they had. There had been a 3rd person at the warehouse who had been carted off to desert palm hospital so in hindsight some good had come from it. Catherine trusted herself and her team to work with whatever evidence was left for them to find. Nick and Greg were backing her up, Nick had been on the perimeter and Greg had been working on the inside of the warehouse. Catherine had wanted to go and talk to the survivor but had been told she was not fit for interview yet. So she headed back to the lab with Nick and Greg.

Nick and Greg headed towards the break room discussing the in's and out's of Greg's interesting hair styles. Warrick and Sara were in the locker room when Catherine came in.

"Hey guys how's it going? I heard you struck lucky with a trick roll Warrick and you had a bloater in a bathtub out in Henderson Sara"

"Anal swabs" replied Warrick.

"Human balloon" replied Sara.

Catherine laughed and said "so a good shift altogether then?"

"I would rather go dumpster diving for a month than take an anal swab"

"Hey Warrick you had to do an anal swab I had a bloater, he stunk he looked like something out of a horror movie" Sara answered.

"Yeah but you're bloater doesn't have piles or a bad case of wind this guy was something else"

Catherine just laughed.

"Whoa guys what are we doing here, trying to have a contest as to the most grose crime scene"

Warrick, Catherine and Sara all laughed simultaneously. "Cath you wanna grab a bite to eat with me and Sara?"

"No thanks I grabbed something with Vartann earlier on, thanks anyway. Hey Sara make sure Warrick doesn't steal you're gherkin I know what he's like"

"Sure thing" Sara laughed as her and Warrick left.

Catherine began opening her locker she took off her crime lab jacket and hung it up, and began looking through her diary once more. This time paying attention to the photos within. Elsewhere Vartann had left PD after a particularly comical interrogation with a wannabe gang banger. Noticing Sara and Warrick he walked up to them.

"Hey Warrick hey Sara have you guys seen Cath we meant to be grabbing something to eat?"

"Sure man she's in the locker room, I thought you guys had already eaten we asked if she wanted to join us and she said that he two of you already had" Warrick said confused.

Sara's mind clicked she quickly spoke "I remember now she said she was gonna get something with you but had stopped off on the way back from a scene"

Vartann looked at Warrick and Sara

"My mistake" Warrick replied after a discreet nudge from Sara.

Meanwhile back in the locker room Catherine had just drunk a take-out coffee she felt intensely guilty so within a split second of finishing it she ran towards the bathroom dropping her diary in her locker. She rammed her fingers into her throat not noticing that Sara had just walked in. She saw the locker door open and Catherine's open diary on its floor. She saw a photo stuck to one of its pages noticing the person in photo was like a skeleton. She looked closer and saw that there was a small tattoo on the person's hip bone the same tattoo that Catherine had on hers. She immediately felt worried until now she hadn't payed attention to sounds emanating from one of the toilets. It was a horrible sound of someone being sick, but not the normal throwing up.

"Cath? It's me Sara you in there?"

Flushing the chain she turned the tap on at the sink and started to clean her teeth, Sara walked over as she finished.

"Cath what's going on I've twigged a few things tonight first you ducking out of a bite to eat with me and Warrick by saying you had eaten with Vartann, Then Vartann said where were you coz you were meant to be getting something with him"

Catherine didn't say a word she just stared into the mirror.

"I covered for you by saying you'd gotten something on the way back from the double 419. Now I come in here and see a rather skeletal photo of you and hear you throwing up, what's going on? I know about your past issues. Talk to me".

"I … it's" was all she managed as both Sara and Catherine heard the door open, Catherine grabbed the diary and quickly put it in her bag and slammed the locker door shut.

"Hey where's the fire girls, am I interrupting some girl talk" Vartann said with a smile.

"Yes" Sara said sharply

"No" Catherine said with a false smile.

Not knowing what was going on and guessing he had intruded on a private conversation he spoke.

"Um Cath I'll wait for you out by the car"

"It's alright Sara and I are done here"

And with that they left leaving Sara silently cussing.

Once in the car Vartann looked over to the beautiful woman sat on his right side. Wondering what it was her and Sara had been talking about, strange he thought them both giving different answers at the same time. He decided whatever it was as obviously nothing to be concerned about.

How wrong he was.

Catherine shifted in her seat slightly feeling Vartann's eyes on her she looked directly at him.

"So what do you fancy doing today, I was thinking we could both use a little r n r, you were right that definitely was a long shift?"

"Yeah too right, I was thinking how about a relaxing shower for two, then curl up in bed with a movie and get a couple of hours sleep then perhaps go shopping what d'ya say Cath?"

"Yeah good plan, I also have to stop by the gym I missed a session yesterday"

Vartann smiled he loved Catherine so much, her beautiful eyes glistening in the morning Vegas sunlight made her look like a dream, the sun reflected particles of light all over her shiny strawberry blonde hair. Thinking to himself he has probably the luckiest man alive.

Catherine too was looking directly into his eyes, eyes that she wished she could be honest with but didn't want to tell him what was going on. She hated lying to him, she loved everything about Lou but this, this was her problem and was one she was not going to share. The problem now was that Sara had twigged what was wrong. Hell she was a csi she wasn't stupid. Catherine would just have to pray that Sara wouldn't say a word.


	2. Trust me

**Chapter 2 – Trust Me**

2 months had passed since the locker room incident with Sara. Since then Catherine had become more devious as to what she was doing. She'd pulled double shifts as much as she could and whenever she was able to she made sure she and Sara were not on the same case together. Greg bless his heart wasn't as in tune with women's emotions as he thought he was so he was the obvious choice to work with, and he was the most junior member of the team so no-body would question her choice. Nick and Warrick obviously were more observant but it was easy to change the subject with those two, all Catherine needed to do was strike up a conversation about cheerleaders or dancers and they'd forget about whatever it was they'd said. Sara on the other hand had approached Catherine several times about what she'd seen 4 weeks previously, but she'd insisted it was nothing though Sara wasn't buying it. After more protesting on Catherine's part Sara had backed off or so Catherine thought.

Catherine had made sure she didn't make Vartann suspicious either though that wasn't always easy. She loved Lou with all her heart he was everything and more that a woman could ever want. He made her laugh, he made her smile, and he held her in his arms when she was unhappy. He was strikingly attractive, with a perfect muscular physique he was her soul mate. Catherine and Lou's relationship had always had a strong physical element and although she wanted to embrace that side of things with the way she felt about herself that wasn't easy. She and Vartann were still making love but not to the degree that they usually did Catherine had been able to get out of it by using the excuse that she was on her period but that excuse would only last six days, Pulling extra shifts had also helped. But it was doing her head in she shouldn't be feeling this way it would sooner or later destroy her physically and mentally and that was the last thing she wanted, it was hard oh so hard.

Catherine had spent 2hrs at the gym that afternoon and had gone for a 3 mile run before that. She had to go into work early to catch up on paperwork before the start of her shift. She quickly went home where she was met with Lou's loving arms.

"Hey you, how was the gym?"

"Oh not too bad thanks, just gonna take a shower. I have to be at work early, the evaluations need to be done and muggings here has that duty."

Lou laughed and reached out to hug Catherine, She wrapped her arms around him feeling the warmth emanating from his body. In Lou's head something wasn't right but damn it he just didn't know what it was.

"Do you want something to eat before you go to work Cath?"

"It's alright I've got a pasta salad in my car I'll have it on they way in" She shouted down the stairs from the bathroom.

Catherine had taken out the scales from the linen closet and stood on them before stepping into the shower, in 8 weeks she had lost 18lb's now she could easily fit into a size 2 although even they were a little bit lose not a lot but enough for her to smile about.

After she had showered and dressed and had her hair and make up sorted she went back down stairs where Lou sat drinking coffee.

"Hey babe nothing like a good cup of Blue Mountain huh"

"Yeah it's pretty good, d'ya want a cup?"

"Sure id love one, No milk though im feeling a bit queasy and they say milk isn't good for that"

Vartann looked a little worried.

"You sure you're ok Cath you haven't seemed yourself for a while now. You seem to have lost some weight you don't seem as chirpy as normal. It's not like you."

"Im fine just women's things you know what I mean sometimes it plays havoc with your body and emotions"

"Ok Cath" Bu he didn't feel convinced by what she had just said.

"Hey I'll see you at work and when we get a chance meet up for coffee"

"Sure honey see you in a bit."

And with that Catherine left and headed towards her car.

Sara was already at the Lab she had also come in early but was there to check on some ballistics evidence from an open case. Catherine dived into her office before Sara could see her. Several hours later after she had assigned cases Catherine was in the layout room looking over a blood spattered t-shirt. She put her hand out to steady herself as her head began to spin.

"_God I feel dizzy_" She thought to herself. Resealing the evidence and after initialling it she went into the break room and poured herself a cup of black coffee. Nick walked in a couple of minutes later, he too grabbing himself a caffeine fix. Catherine stood up placing her coffee mug on the counter, her head spinning around more than ever.

"You ok Cath" nick asked feeling concerned for his friend's welfare.

"Im… im …" was all she managed before she began to sway, her legs buckling underneath her she dropped to the floor.

"Cath… Cath… Come on talk to me"

Nick was Panicking, Sara walked by and immediately came in after hearing nick's worried voiced.

"Nick what's going on I heard … what hap… oh god"

"Sara I don't know what happened she seemed dizzy and then just collapsed. Do you know what's wrong has she said anything?"

Sara knelt down and tried to stir Catherine, Slowly coming round Catherine eyes flickered and then opened.

"What… I …" she muttered before staggering to her feet.

"You fainted Cath" Nick said.

"Cath sit down on the couch, Nick go and find Lou"

Nick legged it down the corridor Leaving Sara with Catherine.

"Cath I can't ignore what's going on anymore you've been getting worse you can't see it. Everything isn't ok you don't have things under control, you've gotta eat something"

"Im alright.. Im fine just lack of sleep that's all, too many long hours it's nothing"

"Cath you need to sort this out, you're losing too much weight you're not eating and now you've collapsed"

"Did you send Nick to get Lou?" Catherine asked feeling shaky and nervous.

"Yeah I did, he needs to know what's going on"

"What the hell, there's nothing to know about… I have to go… i"

Catherine stood and walked out of the break room, turning the corridor before Sara could stop her. A minute or so later Nick returned with Vartann.

"Sara what's going on Nick said Cath collapsed. Where is she?"

"She walked out about a minute ago" Sara said feeling guilty.

"Sara d'ya know something we don't" Nick said.

"A couple of months ago I saw Catherine throw up, I also saw her diary it had a photo in it, It was a photo of her, in the photo she looked like nothing more than a skeleton."

"What are you saying Sara" Lou said, fear etched in his voice.

"Sara?" Nick added.

"Not many people know but years ago before Catherine became a dancer she developed an eating disorder, she was anorexic. I've been spotting those traits again, every time I try and talk to her she refuses to admit there's a problem".

"Oh my god… how could I have missed that, it's my fault… if id' have only noticed what it was im a bloody detective and I don't even notice my girlfriend is wasting away before my eyes".

"Lou don't blame yourself if someone doesn't know what to look out for they wouldn't pick up on it, it's my fault I should have done something but Cath begged me to back off".

"What do we do now" nick said not sure what else to say.

"Sara where do you think she's gone" Vartann said feeling increasingly fearful.

"Well it's the end of shift, she's angry that she can't hide it anymore. She's probably scared too. My Guess is she's gonna get changed and go for a run".

"Let's go look for her Nick, Sara".

And with that they all hopped into Vartann's car, Driving away from the Vegas crime lab and heading in the direction of Lou and Catherine's house.

"Sara you seem to be clued up on what Cath's thinking how do we help her" Lou said feeling his eyes water slightly.

Nick put a hand on Lou's shoulder as Sara spoke.

"When someone has an eating disorder especially anorexia they fear being fat they can't tolerate the idea, they want to be perfect and be able to control something"

"Cath is far from fat, she's never been fat in fact she's too thin, anyhow I'd love her no matter what. She's so beautiful."

Lou gripped the steering wheel tighter to avoid losing control of his emotions, How could Catherine believe she was fat. To him and anyone else that knew her Catherine was gorgeous, to him she was sexy and delicious and totally perfect.

Nick had been looking out of the passenger window he'd seen Catherine's car out of the corner of his eye. It was pulled over by a nearby wooded area. The driver's door was open.

"Lou look over there; pull over its Cath's car"

Stopping the car abruptly Lou, Nick and Sara lept out of the car.

"Nick you go along the eastern track me and Lou will go along west, Call us if you find her".

"Ok" nick replied before darting off.

"What do we do when we find her Sara?"

"Our first priority when we find her is make sure she's ok physically which she probably won't be, She's going to need nutrients and quickly. Which is why I brought this bottle of lucozade its pure sugar"

Lou and Sara picked up the pace and soon came to a clearing, Up ahead of them they saw a bench and could see someone out cold on the ground next to it.

"Is that her.. I can't see from here Sara"

Moving closer and closer it became clear that it was Catherine.

"Cath… wake up come on open you're eyes for me" Sara said all the while feeling more and more fearful.

"Sara…what are you doing" Lou said becoming increasingly frantic.

"Im checking for a pulse…she's got one its there but it's weaker than it should be."

For the second time that day Catherine began to stir, her head spinning. Here vision felt blurred as they slowly began to open.

"Sara she's waking up"

"Get her to drink some of this, force her if you have to. Give me your keys I'll find nick and get the car"

Sara darted off back in the direction they'd come in, Vartann put his arms around Catherine and lifted her up. He gently sat her down on the bench and started to speaked as Catherine became fully aware of her surroundings.

"Babe, honey talk to me, I love you so much nothing is ever going to change that"

He held her close keeping his arm wrapped around her.

"Honey you've gotta drink some of this"

"I…I don't know if I can. Im scared Lou" Catherine eyes were filling up rapidly.

"Please for me darling do it for me, I love you more than life itself"

Catherine took the lucozade from his hands and began to drink, after a few mouthfuls the guilty started and she stopped.

"Lou I don't wanna lose control I can't … i"

"Yes you can babe im here for you, im not going anywhere."

She started to drink again and found she was secretly enjoying the taste. She'd not allowed herself anything other than black coffee, water or diet soda except maybe the odd bit of celery. A couple of minutes went by and the bottle was empty.

"How do you feel Cath" Lou said feeling a little more hopeful.

"My head isn't spinning like it was"

Vartann hugged her even tighter and Catherine leant into his embrace her tears not stopping. Nick and Sara pulled up a second or two later in Vartann's car.

"How is she" Nick and Sara both said simultaneously

"I got her to drink the entire bottle"

"God im sorry guys…I feel so stupid."

Sara and nick joined Lou and Catherine at the bench they perched on the grass in front of it.

"Cath you're not stupid far from it" said nick smiling knowing they'd found her.

"We'll get you through this step by step, whatever it takes. I'd do anything for you Cath...Trust me" Vartann replied.

Catherine did trust him; she always had and always would. She believed him.

Sara smile and said "Come on lets get you two home then Nick and I will head off and leave you guys to talk."


	3. Ignite

**Chapter 3 – Ignite**

Catherine and Lou had been back at home for 2 hours, when they had walked through the door he'd made Catherine curl up on the sofa. He put the kettle on and made some coffee, bringing over two steaming mugs he sat down next to her wrapping her in his embrace.

"So Cath do you wanna talk about what's going on in that head of yours?" Lou asked softly.

Catherine looked as though she was going to speak but didn't.

"Do you know when you started to feel whatever it is you feel?" He asked hesitantly

Catherine took a slow deep breath.

"It started just over two months ago I'd been feeling odd for a while and I found an old diary, I opened it and instantly knew what was wrong."

Vartann didn't say anything at that point he didn't need to, he just looked into her eyes with the softness of silk.

"Im forty-four Lou and opening that diary it reminded me of my younger days the days when I had a perfect body I had control, I had everything as long as I restricted what I ate. Now I don't feel beautiful anymore."

"Oh honey, you are! You are so strong, so independent. You're the grave shift supervisor, you kick ass on a daily basis."

Catherine leaned into him even more; Lou entwined his fingers with her own.

"You might not always see it darling but you are confident with who you are."

"Ya think so Lou?"

"I know so! Do you remember the first time we spent the night together how adventurous we were, how some of the things we experimented with neither of us had ever thought about?"

Catherine smiled warmly up at Lou.

"How could I forget, I had never experienced such passion before, it was so intense nothing was ever as good until I met you"

"It wasn't just the physical side of that night that was amazing, It was as though our hearts and emotions were joined. I felt like that night you gave your heart to me entirely."

For a moment or two neither said anything they just let each others words play through their heads.

"You've always had my heart Lou, I guess you could call this a mid life crisis. Im crazy I know it's just I don't know how to describe it."

She took another deep breath and then slowly breathed out.

"You are not crazy and im just glad that this is out in the open before it had a chance to get any worse, I know it'll be hard but trust me we'll get through it together."

"It's weird while all this has been going on I've wanted to talk to you about it so many times, I've avoided situations when it could have been discovered and it's been killing me. Most of all I've missed you it's like we've not been as close as we normally are in more ways than one."

"Well I'll tell you what; we'll take it one step at a time. The first step is by starting to eat again even a little bit I want you to be healthy and happy."

"I want that too, god these past two months I've been so damn hungry it's been driving me round the bend. I guess the one good thing is that the earlier a re-lapse is dealt with the better. At the moment it's not as severe as it could be."

"Right a question, if you could eat anything right now what would it be." Lou said wondering if he was being too blunt in asking such a straight out question.

"Um…I don't know…ooh wait a minute what do ya think about sushi?" She replied.

"I think that's a great idea"

They smiled and embraced before Vartann got up to get the menu for the Japanese sushi restaurant that was currently pinned to their fridge. They looked though it _together _Catherine finding that after a heart to heart with Lou her anxieties were lessening. They made their selections and Lou placed the order.

A half hour later their food arrived, Catherine ate slowly finding that she was really enjoying her meal. They continued talking about anything and everything, they talked about their fears and dreams.

As the day wore on they both began to feel tired and Catherine fell asleep in Lou's arms, he carefully lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom gently laying her down on the bed. He climbed in next to her covering them with the warm duvet. Lou smiled as Catherine turned over moving her arm across his chest in the process; she twisted herself a little more moving her leg up over his.

He thought quietly to himself how he would make sure everything would be ok. He would keep an eye on Catherine now he new what to look out for, if she wanted to talk about things he would listen but equally he would give her space if she needed it he too fell asleep.

Catherine's dream was peaceful she dreamt that her and Lou were taking a holiday in Arizona; they were staying in on a ranch in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect just the two of them away from the business of Las Vegas. They took walks in the surroundings of the ranch they were staying at; they drove further into the Arizona dessert so it really was just them. They laughed they joked and Catherine even managed to convince Lou to get on a horse which to begin with was not an easy thing.

"_Me on a horse? I don't think so that's insane id probably fall off not to mention it would probably hurt a lot you know where. "_

_Catherine laughed _

"_You're not a chicken are you? I would have thought an adrenaline rush would be just the thing. Me and you no cars around, no people around under the sun. You never no what could happen"_

_Lou smiled at her his grin told her a lot._

"_Now that you put it like that I think it sounds like a really great idea"_

They went out on two beautiful horses Lou cursed under his breath not wanting to make an ass out of himself, but as it turned out he was a natural. They were several miles out when Catherine went quiet she shot off at speed leaving Lou a bit puzzled. Then she stopped turned the horse.

"_Hey Lou, you know if you want me you gotta catch me_" She said with a beaming smile.

"_Oh you're gonna get it now Cath_" Lou said as Catherine once again Galloped into the distance.

Lou took off after her, he caught up to her taking the reins into one hand he reached out to her with the other and stopped her horse. They got off their horses and collapsed onto the ground. Lou started kissing her, claiming his prize he had caught her so he fully intended to take advantage of the situation. He pulled her into his embrace so that she was on top of him. His hands running everywhere and anywhere they wanted, she loved every minute of it. She felt herself drifting away her eyes flickered and opened.

Damn it was just a dream she thought, god it was a good one or it would have been if she'd not woken up. Turning her head slightly she saw that Lou was still asleep he however was having an equally pleasant dream.

They were in the shower the water trickling down over them. They were exploring each other's bodies completely. He lowered his head to covering her right breast with his mouth his tongue running over her nipple which had hardened with his touch all her senses were coming alive. He switched to her other breast Catherine throwing her head back with the sheer pleasure of it all. Catherine put one hand on his shoulder and the other round his neck needing his support otherwise she thought that her knees would give out. He lifted his head and kissed her on the mouth then her closed eyes, he kissed her jaw before trailing kisses down her neck. She reached for the shower gel and pretty soon they were covered in soap. With one hand still around his neck she moved her other hand lower and lower but oh so slowly, Lou literally burning for her touch. When her hand finally reached its destination he gasped. He was already hard; she toyed with him one minute her hand was moving slow then quickly he didn't even know if he was on the same planet. Then she stopped and lowered herself onto her knees taking him into her mouth he swore loudly. Then he heard a voice and became alert his eyes snapping open, a dream it was a god damn dream!

"Lou…Lou…are you ok" she asked wondering if it was a bad dream he'd been having.

"Yep yeah I am fine!" he said turning so he was facing her. He looked directly into her eyes, He moved his hands pulling her leg over the top of his own he cupped her soft backside.

"I take it your dream wasn't a bad one?"

"No it definitely wasn't"

"So are you gonna tell me about it" she said, her desire for him building.

"Well we were in the shower"

"And…what were we doing" her smile beaming.

"Im not gonna tell you"

"Come on now that's not very fair is it"

"Im not gonna tell you because im going to show you!"

He grabbed her pulling her out of the bed and in the direction of the bathroom. They started ripping each other's clothes of rapidly. Kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Soon they were completely naked stepping into the shower the warm water trickled down over their skin.

"So I say again what were we doing" Catherine spoke feeling an intense passion building within her that she'd not felt for a while.

"I was doing this"

Just like the dream he lowered his head to her right breast covering it, he ran his tongue over her hardened nipple. Catherine moved as her senses came alive, she moaned aloud as he began sucking and nibbling at it. She threw her head back as he moved to her other breast repeating the same action. And just as she had done in the dream she wrapped one hand around his neck and the other on his shoulder.

He lifted his head and kiss her right on the lips, He kissed her closed eyes he kissed her jaw and then started trailing kisses along her neck.

"Im glad you decided to show me" she said half choked.

She leaned over and grabbed a bottle of shower gel covering them in it, she decided to tease him. Very slowly she started moving her hand down his chest towards his hardened penis. One minute she moved very slowly then the next very quickly.

"How's this?" she said with a grin.

"Perfect just like the dream"

"I know you like this…but I know what you really like".

This time she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, he groaned and pushed his hands against the walls of the shower for support. She worked her magic perfectly, her tongue danced around his tip before snaking it's way all around him. Then she took him in deeper, he felt himself hit the back of her throat and let out a primal groan in the process. She used just the right amount of pressure as heard head bobbed up and down.

Lou felt like he was in a dream but knew that it was a reality.

"Baby I need you… I need to be inside of you"

"Come on then show me what you've got"

He pulled her up using both hands to lift her, he wrapped one of her legs around his waist and keeping one hand around her other leg and one hand around her back. She slid onto him, encasing him with her warmth. He pushed her against the wall of the shower thrusting into her as hard as was humanly possible, Catherine matching him thrust for thrust.

"Oh god…this…this is" Catherine managed.

"You feel so good Cath" came a choked response from Lou.

"Oh…ah...Lou just there…don't stop…ah"

"Im almost…almost there"

Their breathing became faster and faster Catherine dug her fingernails into Lou's back scraping them along it. Lou began sucking at her neck then nibbling and then biting, He knew how she liked to have one particular spot on her neck bitten and he was going to indulge her.

Catherine felt her centre tingling, the pressure building from within, she couldn't hold on and so she allowed the earth shattering orgasm to wash over her, Lou's orgasm followed just seconds later as he felt her walls close in around him.

They wrapped themselves in two white bath towels before getting dressed. By now it was late evening and it was time for them to get dressed for work.

Catherine felt rested physically and mentally. She'd had a good amount of food and a decent level of fluid. She and Lou had really talked; they'd had a good sleep and some unbelievable sex. Lou thought to himself as he put his tie on that it was glad to have Catherine back again, the love he felt for her was clearly evident in the form of a very distinctive bite mark on her neck.

Well that's chapter 3 up, hope you liked it. You know what to do if you want another chapter, please review this and feel free to give me some ideas of what you want to happen next. What will the lab staff say about Cath's neck or would other detectives comment on anything?

Love Ya

xxx.


	4. behind these hazel eyes

**Chapter 4 – Behind these hazel eyes **

**OMG guys im sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so distracted what with Christmas/new years an all, I spent a fair amount of time drunk, singing (very badly, I think I resembled a demented chipmunk), playing twister, dancing (falling on my butt most of the time due to excess alcohol) but all in all was a very good time.**

**Anyways here is chapter 4 I hope you like it please, please, please review it after reading. The more reviews the more inclined I am to update, I know im sometimes guilty of not reviewing even when I read and one of my resolutions this year is to hit that review button because it doesn't take that long. You guys write such good stories there are so many of them but to name a few, The csi's go camping (cath/Vartann fic), Are you nervous?, and Alley way loving.**

**You guys rock!**

Catherine and Lou arrived at work and went there separate ways Lou heading towards LVPD and Catherine towards the crime lab, Catherine smiled as she walked she felt great totally refreshed in a way she found difficult to describe. She headed down the corridors and into the break room, feeling quite cheeky she decided to thieve some of Greggo's coffee. Smiling and thinking to herself Greg could always file a complaint with LVPD and maybe it would be Vartann that would arrest her maybe he could interrogate her, Not realising she had laughed aloud she jumped when Warrick and Sara walked in.

"Hey girl what's put you in such a good mood tonight?" Warrick smiled as he leant against the door frame.

"Or maybe the question should be who?" Sara said as she walked beside Catherine grabbing a cup and pouring herself the remaining coffee.

Catherine just smiled.

"Correction I'd say Lou is the one who's got you in such a good mood" Sara replied.

"Yeah girl thinking about it you do seem to have a glow to your skin this evening" Warrick said perching on the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Catherine answered blushing more.

"Oh I'd say my guess was right considering you have a bite mark on your neck, a real bite mark" Sarah grinned as she spoke.

Catherine raised one arm to her neck and touched upon the spot Lou had bitten.

"Shit! I didn't even realise" Catherine's face seemed to drop.

"OMG how am I gonna explain this to Ecklie" She said finding it increasingly difficult not to laugh.

Catherine looked at Warrick who looked back with a huge smile, and then she turned to Sara who had an equal expression on her face. A split second later they were all howling with laughter.

"Hey ya know maybe Ecklie will become blind, it's not like he notices that everyone in the department detests him" said Sara.

"Or maybe he'll see it and have a heart attack because you're getting some and he's not!" Warrick answered.

"Oh great and on the death certificate it'll say cause of death saw evidence of a co-workers sex life"

They were all chuckling and smiling Sara and Warrick thinking it was great to have the old Catherine back, the Catherine who was guaranteed to crack jokes with the best of them.

Out of what it seemed nowhere Greg and nick entered the room, Nick diving for a seat on the couch and Greg reaching for a coffee mug but then putting it down after realising there was none.

"Alright, alright what is it with you people stealing my coffee, does it have a label that says anybody can drink it? No! It says Gregg's coffee" he said all the while thinking he was going to have to put it under lock and key.

"Nah, I think there's a perfectly reasonable explanation I think CSI Willows needed some energy after what im assuming was an extended make out session" Nick cut in.

They were now all sat down in various places around the room, waiting and ready for the shift to start.

"Oh man im gonna get a lot of this tonight aren't i?" Catherine said whilst enjoying the steaming coffee.

"You're spot on girl" said Warrick.

"Hey Greggo maybe you should call Brass and report Catherine, who knows maybe Lou will b the one to interrogate her". Sara replied putting her mug down on the counter.

"I think she's had an interrogation already" Nick grinned.

"Yeah good idea I think I will report her"

"Guys, guys come on quit it we've got work to do"

**Hey guy's I know this chapter is very short but tomorrow im going to add 2 possibly 3 more chapters and each one prior to this has averaged at 2,000 so who knows. I've done a little snap-shot here of the reactions to Catherine's neck from the csi's, next chapter will be the lvpd and then go on from there. I have a few ideas going round my head of what I could do next. Perhaps one of the csi's has a friend or family member who is fast developing an eating disorder or perhaps she comes across it on a case and Catherine's first hand experience is needed. Maybe the csi's and LVPD detectives go on a team bonding weekend somewhere and there are a lot of raunchy shenanigans going on, or could Cath and Lou get caught in a very embarrassing situation.**

**You guys are so great but you gotta hit that review button!, give me more ideas of what you want.**

**Lastly a big thank you to**

**Esther, Suuz, Readhead-are-cool and Readheads-are-cool-97. Thanks so much for reviewing It mean a lot.**


	5. You

Chapter 5

You

The rest of the shift was pretty much routine, A scum-bag pimp who had murdered one of his girls for refusing to go with a John. A scruffy looking junkie who'd turned over a liquor store to pay for his next fix and Catherine's personal favourite, A man had gotten himself stuck in a whole load of cement whilst desperately trying to dispose of his wife's dead body. She recalled in her mind the man refusing to give his name. He'd looked so pathetic and so stupid stuck like that. Had the man thought that by not revealing his name his oh-so-bad-but-oh-so-utterly hilarious situation would just dissapear.

Catherine was now in her Denali heading back to the lab after re-checking a scene that her team had been thrown from a day shift csi, who apparently had conviently resigned before it was discovered that he was as bent as a boomerang. It had been Catherine's job to do a complete overhaul of all the evidence, Anything and everything need to be checked. Greg and Warrick had confirmed what Catherine already knew, The evidence was totally and utterly unquestionable the case was solid. But with Ecklie being Ecklie he didn't want the lab looking bad so the past few hours had meant intense concentration was neccessary.

Catherine hadn't realised she'd been day dreaming about what today's shift had brought when she felt her phone vibrate, She saw it was Lou calling so clicked on her blue-tooth headset and hit any key answer.

"Hey you " hearing Lou's voice she smiled.

"I hear Ecklie had you all running round like blue ass flies" he joked

"Yeah but you now him Mr politics always thinking how everything looks" She said as she turned down the stereo.

"Listen baby im running a little late, i shouldnt be home much later than you but i have some reports to finish" He hoped she wouldn't be too dissapointed at him doing overtime.

"That's ok im nearly at the lab, just have to drop off a couple of things then i'll head home for some much needed rest and relaxation." She imagined kicking off her heels as she stepped inside the front door and the feeing of the soft carpeting against her feet.

"And hear i was thinking you got all the tlc you needed from me" Lou teased playfully.

"You know you relax me, i was just thinking about a bath with aromatherapy candles" Catherine knew that Lou had been trying to wind her up but now it was her turn. She pictured what his face would be like now she'd mentioned the word bath and aromatherapy.

"You still gonna be in that tub when i get back" Lou said in a deeply sensual voice his thoughts all the while playing havoc with his body.

"I will leave you to ponder that question" Catherine said in a husky voice. The tone of lou's voice still ringing in her ears, no matter where she was or what she was doing that sensual sound would make her forget everything and focus entirely on him.

Ther was a short period of silence Lou melt motion behind his zipper and then coughed as though to shake himself back to reality. Catherine had felt her cheeks flush as she imagine how Lou's body was reacting to her plan's.

"Um im gonna go now the sooner i finish at PD the sooner i can be home" The urgency in his voice was clear.

"Good " She replied and then hung up.

In the end it had taken Lou alot longer than he thought it would to finish off his damn reports, Having filed them away in the relevant pigeon holes he turned and headed out of PD towards the car park.

"Where's the fire man" Warrick chuckled to himself as he headed in Vartann's direction.

Lou however hadn't heard him, he was so caught up with thoughts of an incredible make-out session, it was only when a voice spoke again that he turned sharply.

"Hello earth to Lou, anybody there" Sara said wondering how it was possible not to have heard Warrick.

"Yeah...everything ok, only im kinda in a hurry right now. Please tell me there's not another case?" He held his breath in anticipation.

"No...there's no case, just wondered if everything was alright" Warrick sensed that Lou was in a rush if his antsy facial expression was anything to go by.

"we'll see you tomorrow, have a good night." Sara replied nudging Warrick.

Having finally got inside his car without any further interruptions he put the key in the ignition and high-tailed it out of the car park and away from the lab. He couldn't wait to get home. Ever since the Phone call with Catherine he'd been finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. His erection had been painfully apparent so he distracted himself with autopsy images and sure enough it had calmed a certain part of his anatomy. Now however his cock was hard it seemed that the closer he got to his and Catherine home the harder it got.

Meanwhile Catherine was only just preparing her bath she'd had a short nap as soon as she'd arrived home. She walked into the bathroom and put her ipod into it's docking station and selected one of her favourite playlists starting off with 'Racasl Flatts - You'. She put the plug in the bath and turned on the tap adding a beautifully fragrant oil. Checking the temperature and finding it to her satisfaction she turned off the tap and stripped completely throwing her clothes into the wash basket. Stepping into the bath water she sighed wondering why on earth Lou was taking so long.

Lou let out a sigh of relief as he turned into their street, the home straight he thought. Switching off the engine as he parked on there driveway, it seemed he couldn't get out off the car fast enough. Fumbling on his key chain he managed to get the door open. He groaned as he was hit by an entcing and sensual fragrance.

'Good' he thought to himself, Catherine was in the bath and that meant she was naked. He shed his clothes as he stumbled through the house in the direction of the bathroom, where he knew a vision of total perfection was waiting for him.

Catherine had heard Lou cluttering about the house and she felt her heart rate quicken and her body temperature rise, though it wasn't was the bath water. Finally reaching the top step of the staircase Lou saw the bathroom door was open, he could see steam had misted up the mirror. He touched the door pushing it wide open. For what seemed like an eternity but was really a matter of seconds he just stared at Catherine, his eyes as bold as emerald's.

She felt his gaze on her, it was like the warm feeling from a log fire. Her own eyes told Lou everything he needed to know. She needed him and he needed her. He walked towards her as she rose up.

"Mmm" was her response as his mouth touched her lips.

He groaned aloud as he captured her lips with raw hunger, Catherine pulled him closer and he toppled over and into the bath with her. They both chuckled as water splashed everywhere, knocking a dozen objects and sending them into orbit.

"Bedroom...now" He said between kisses.

Catherine let out a small whimper agreeing with him, neither wanting to destroy their sanctuary of a bathroom. But both wanting and needing to get close to eachother as quickly as was humanly possible.

They stumbled out of the bathroom naked and wet, Catherine in more ways than one. They crashed through the bedroom door and onto the bed. Lou pulled her into his embrace and kissed her hungrilly Catherine's head falling backwards onto one well muscled shoulder. Lou bouldly explored her mouth not leaving a part untouched, he kissed and nibbled at her lower lip before pushing his tounge into her mouth. Catherine responded immediately her body reacting from her head right down to her toes. Their mouths never lost contact even when he moved them so he was lying directly on top of her.

"Lou...I want...more" She moaned between heated kisses.

"Duly noted" was his response as he moved his kisses along her jawline, then down and across her neck. His touch was so agonizingly slow but she knew the longer this was drawn out the more intense the final result. His mouth grazed her shoulder blade and continued it's decent down to her left breast. The contact made her run her hands though his hair as he nipped and licked and tongued her now hardened nipple.

Catherine felt the burning fire of emotion and sensation build within her as he pressed his now extremely hard cock against her thigh.

"Lower...please" She almost begged, the feeling that was building within her core growing stronger by the second.

"Tell me exactly what you want" He demanded his glazed eyes looking directly into her firery amber ones.

"Lick me...please...now" Catherine could hardly speak.

Lou obliged her and continued down now kissing her inner thigh moving ever closer to her pulsing core. She sucked in her breath sharply as soon as his tongue connected to her. He Reached under her hips and pulled her closer, Catherine's whimpering grew more frequent.

"Baby you taste so good" Lou felt as though he was in heaven.

Catherine arched against him, so he used greater pressure against her clit making her grab hold of the mahogany silk sheets. Lou tasted her and explored her thouroughly using the very tip of his tounge. Catherine was in a world fully of bliss and pure magic, her control dissapearing now replaced by a scorching hot feeling.

"Can't...hold on" She said between moans.

"Let go baby...let go, " Knowing she was on the edge he increased the speed with which his tounge worked it's magic. Lou felt her begin to shudder beneath hips lips but instead of stopping he continued to licked and tongue her.

"Agh...ah...yessss...oh im cumming" Catherine voice was loud enough to shatter glass.

"Honey...gotta be inside of you now!" His animalistic hunger taking control. He rose above her and entered her roughly surprised by his need for her. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand the other holding her left thigh giving him greater depth with which to sink into her.

"Cath you're so tight and wet...you feel so good" Lou groaned as he thrust into her hard and fast.

"Lou this...perfect...just there" Catherine voice was getting louder and louder but right now she didn't give a damn if she woke the neighbours.

He let go of her hands and grabbed both of her legs so they were now resting on either shoulder, leaning further forawrds so his on each side of Catherine perfect body. Lou's thrust were so deep and so powerful, This was Catherine's favourite position for a reason.

"Ah...harder...harder baby" Catherine voice becoming raspy from the noise she was making.

Granting her wish he further increased the power of his thrusts, feeling euphoria creep over him.

"Argh...I love you cath".

He moved one hand between her legs and found her throbbing clit. He applied his fingers and moved with near supersonic speed.

"Oh god...im...im...gonna cum...Ahhhhhh" Her orgasm ripped though her wildly. Lou felt her closing tightly round his cock and couldn't hold back either.

"Arrgghh...yes baby" His groans matching hers as he drained himself into her.

Now they held eachother waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Covering themselves over, the silky material reminding them of their passion.

"Cath darling" he whispered as he stroked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Mmm"

"we've had sex without condoms twice now...do you think?"

"Think that we might have made a baby?" Catherine herself thinking that same question.

"Yeah" Lou said feeling hopefull.

"I..."

Sorry to leave it there guys, hope this was ok. Let me know what you thought, i decided this chapter was going to be smut mainly. So yeah read and review.

Kate

xxx.


	6. The day before you

**I have pinched a couple of lines from the Rascal Flatts song 'The day before you', i think the song is sooooo right for Cath and Lou. I suggest y'all listen to it and see if you can figure out which 2 lines from the song i pinched. **

**I love Catherine and Vartann they are a perfect couple, the writers should have kept them together. Damn the powers that be for splitting them up, so thank god for fan fiction. Long live Catherine and Vartann here they will live on in the ff world forever.**

Lou's words rang in Catherine's ears, she gasped as the realisation hit her. Lou chuckled softly drawing her even closer into his embrace, her gasp and suprised facial expression reminding him exactly why he loved her.

"Didn't you think it might be possible?" Lou said as he placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

"It didn't even cross my mind, how stupid of me!" She felt like an idiot.

"Cath honey, don't beat yourself up. Hell i didn't even think about it until now" Lou leaned up on one elbow, his other arm softly caressing her hip as they lay entwined under the sheets.

"I...wow...maybe, i guess but it's too soon to tell." Her voice smooth with contemplation.

Catherine thought about how she would feel if she were pregnant, more importantly this time it would be so very different. This time Lou would be her baby's father not Eddie. This thought made her beam. However her smile soon faltered.

"Darling what is it, one minute you have a radiant smile and then it turned into a frown?" Lou was suddenly worried.

Did Catherine not want anymore children?, or did she not want a child with him?. Lou Silently prayed as he waited for Catherine to answer.

"I...it's...well what if im not pregnant?" Her voice not more than a whisper.

"Oh honey, you know how much i love you. Nothing will ever change that..." He was stopped from finishing his sentence by Catherine cupping the side of his face with one hand.

"I love you Lou, i really love you...for as long as i can remember i've wanted a big family" This time she looked deep into his soft welcoming eyes.

"I want another child, but more than that i want a child with you." Lou noticed her smile returning to her face as his words left his mouth.

"So you want to try for a baby then?" needing conformation, though she suspected she already knew what he would say.

"Yes i do! I want us to try for a baby. A baby that's wanted, loved and ours forever. A reminder of what our love had created. "

Lou gathered Catherine further into his arms and turned onto his back so she was laying on top of him. Her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and onto his face, he kissed her as if needing to reinforce his wish.

"I want that too!, Lou Vartann i love you, i love you. i love you" Kissing him between words.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Just kissing eachother, holding eachother close and letting eachother know how special this moment was. The moment in which they had decided to make a baby.

After a refreshing sleep Lou was the first to wake up, his eyelids fluttered open and he turned to see that during her sleep the covers had fallen from Catherine's sleeping figure entirely. He immediately became hard. He ran a finger from the base of Catherine's neck slowly down her spine lower and lower, reaching her hip he then ran his hand over her perfect backside.

"Trying...to...sleep" came her dazed voice.

Lou then kissed her shoulder his touch as soft as silk, he knew Catherine loved her sleep but he didn't think she'd mind his intentions. Again he moved his hand over her back almost like a massage drawing swirls until his hand reached the top of her thighs. He couldn't help himself as he pushed his hand between them. A single finger found her clit and started a steady rythm, Catherine eyes may have been closed but her senses had not abandoned her. She arched towards the hand that had the ability to send her emotions and her body into orbit.

"stop it...wanna sleep" her voice may be saying one thing but her body was saying something else.

"Cath you're so wet and warm, i know you want me as much as i want you" His voice a little ragged.

Now Catherine was fully awake she turned onto her back and looked at him, he had the most amazing smile, a finely tuned physique and a heart of gold. Edging closer she captured his lips with her own.

"Maybe it's a good think you woke me up" Catherine voice was sultry and full of desire.

"Mmm...i was hoping you'd say that" he said decending down her body.

Lou parted her thighs and buried his head between them, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue. The way he knew she liked it. He pulled her hips closer to him giving himself the advantage of taking her as he wished. Catherine pushed herself into his mouth at the same time she grabbed his shoulders for support, Knowing she'd need it for one helluva wake-up call.

"Mmm...i love what you do to me Lou" she said between quickened breaths.

Instead of saying anything he decided that actions speak louder than words. Lou applied a faster and harder action with his tongue, he could feel her clit pulsing beneath him and he suspected she was close.

"I...oh god...i... aahh" she couldn't even finish speaking as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Lou licked his lips and then looked at her face, Catherine's face was flushed like a rose. She looked so serene.

"My turn, on you back now!" Catherine demanded.

Not giving him any choice she pushed him onto his back with her hands against his chest. She leant into his face and kissed him sweetly before lowering herself down his body stopping when she reached his extremely hard and very appealing cock.

"Fuck" was Lou's response as her lips touched his erection, she teased him by running her tongue around his tip, giving it a kiss before licking and swirling her way lower. Running her tongue from the base of his cock back to the top Catherine decided a good workout was in order so she took him entirely into her mouth.

"Cath...baby" he groaned loudly, loving how she worked him.

She alternated between firm pressure and light sucking knowing that both techniques drove him insane. She knew his release wasn't far away as she tasted a drop of pre cum.

"Cath.. i want you know, have to be inside you" Lou choked.

Instead of granting his plea she sped up her movements, Lou's world was spinning up and down, round and around. He couldn't hold out anymore.

"Baby god that's good...arrgh arrgh" he groaned loudly not caring if anyone heard him.

And with that he exploded into her mouth and Catherine loving every second of the pleasure she'd given him. She swallowed everything he had to give.

"That was very naughty but very, very hot" he replied with a deeply sexual tone.

"I knew you'd enjoy it" she giggled.

"Now as much as i enjoyed that i need you now!" he said his heart rate picking back up and his cock standing to attention yet again.

"Mmm, you're wish is my command Detective Vartann".

And with that she spread her legs wide, Lou thrust into her hard and fast. Catherine grabbed his ass with both of her hands pulling him closer, he kept thrusting into her deeper and deeper as though wanting to dissapear into her wonderful depths of paradise. Catherine matched his speed thrust for thrust.

"Im gonna love baby making" he gasped.

"Me...ah...too!" Catherine whimpered.

Deciding she wanted more control she flipped them over so that she was on top of him. Loving her primal nature, Lou had no objections to Catherine being on top. In fact he really loved this position he had a perfect view of her breasts, her face and her luscious hair falling down and he could enjoy watching her face as he flicked her clit mid-thrust.

Lou swallowed hard as he arched backwards slightly, her hair tumbling down her back and her breasts bouncing with their frenzied movements.

"Fuck...god you look perfect." and with that he covered her clit with two fingers moving rapidly as their equal thrusts grew faster, harder, deeper and longer.

"Baby i love you...im...gonna" she managed.

"cum for me baby" His voice raw with hunger.

Catherine shook her head as she looked into his eyes.

"Together" Catherine said with difficulty as her body took control of everything else.

The fact that Catherine had held back so they could climax together was enough to tip Lou over the edge taking Catherine with him, Her walls still closed around him their breathing still fast. Catherine and Lou looked into eachother eyes and saw love pure, unconditional love.

"Life means so much having you in my life Lou" she said softly.

"Im never going back to the days before you" His life was perfect with Catherine in it.

"We're gonna have to get ready for work" Cath said now grumpy.

"Actually no we don't" Lou said with a devilish grin.

"What have you done?" Catherine found herself highly intrigued.

"Just before i woke you up i decided to call grissom, i told him you weren't well and need to rest. He said he'd speak to brass and i could take the day to look after you" Lou found it hard to keep a straight face.

"You are damn cheeky, but damn sexy and damn smart." Catherine said cuddling into him.

"I know but you wouldn't have me any other way would you gorgeous" Lou's ego choroused.

"Exactly!"

**Im sorry guys for not giving you a direct answer to the previous chapters' cliffhanger but at the moment i really like writing smut. I wanted to say a big thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Here are 3 little snippets from chapter 7 just to give you a little preview.**

_**Greg discovers it's never a good idea to go through a womans handbag. **_

_**Catherine crys and lou giggles (don't worry it's a sweet and funny cath/vartann moment, NO ANGST WHATSOEVER).**_

_**Ecklie needs knew shoes.**_

**How do these little snippetts link together, Mmm i wonder. Trust me you're gonna love chapter seven.**


	7. A whole lotta humour!

Chapter 7

AN/ I do not own csi or the characters (i wish i did then Warrick would still be alive, damn CBS/ALLIANCE ATLANTIS.) I own Lara, Chloe, Dan, Sean and Dylan they are my own creation.

Thank you again for all of you who reviewed, please let me know what you think.

Today had been a warm day and the csi team had been busy. Nick, Greg and Sara were sat in the breakroom enjoying some much needed coffee when they heard strong laughter echoing down the corridoors. Just then Catherine and Warrick came into the room still Laughing.

"You two ok?" Greg asked between sips of coffee.

"Care to share" Replied Nick and Sara almost simaltaneously.

"Sure" Warrick added taking a seat on the couch, whilst Catherine stole Greg's cup from under his nose dropping her bag down at the same time.

"So it goes like this" Catherine still laughing as she began to recite the cause of all the laughter.

xxxFlashBackxxx.

_Catherine and warrick were at Desert Palm Hospital talking to Lara an ER nurse after closing a domestic violence case. Just then another nurse Chloe comes rushing up. _

_"Im sorry to interrupt I really need a word" Chloe said feeling bewildered._

_"Is everything ok Chloe?, you look rather shocked!" Lara spoke._

_Catherine and Warrick stayed silent wondering if they would be needed._

_"A car has just pulled up, The driver is trapped. There's a guy in the back seat with a chair and another in the front sat on a toilet seat." Chloe said clumsily, what with it being her first shift as a nurse._

_"What do you mean chloe?" Warrick asked curiously._

_"Why is there a chair in the backseat and why is a man sat on a toilet seat whilst in the car?" Lara was very confused._

_"Im guessing super glue" Chloe said a little more clearly._

_Finding it rather interesting and after a thus so far depressing shift Catherine and Warrick decided to head outside with the two nurses. Approaching the 4x4 Lara was the first to speak._

_"Hi im Lara one of the ER nurses , how did this happen?"_

_Catherine meanwhile was biting her tongue so as not to laugh._

_Dan placed his hands on the steering wheel before speaking. _

_"Dunno we were having a whole lotta fun, then i went to get beer" Trying to hide his shame._

_Sean shifted uncomfortably in the back "We were chilling with some hookers, they left and i went to catch some sun"._

_"I went for a crap then this happened." Dylan said thinking how lucky he was not to have dropped his pants before sitting down on the loo._

_Catherine starts laughing, her csi mind going into overdrive. Gesturing Warrick to the look at _

_the left hand of the three men._

_"I see all 3 of you are engaged". Catherine managed between giggles._

_"Do they know about the hookers" Warrick said knowing where this was heading._

_"Nah don't be stupid we do this all the time" Dan said proudly._

_"Oh i think they might, where are your better halfs today" Catherine had meant the better half statement quite litteraly._

_"cooking" Sean replied._

_"Yeah they said something about sticky buns". choroused the two other men._

_"Lara, Chloe i don't think this is a job for csi. What do you think Catherine?"_

_"I think buns were stuck alright, lets go Warrick."_

_xxxFlash forwardxxx_

"So they were cheating on their wive's to be and got some payback" Greg muttered adjusting his position in his less than comfortable chair.

"Girl power rocks, doesn't it Cath"

"Sure does Sara" Catherine was feeling a little out of sorts and couldn't quite figure out why.

"You alright Catherine?" Nick was concerened.

Catherine seemed to become pale all of a sudden, she felt her stomach turn.

"I gotta..." was all she manage as she shot out of the room, With Sara in hot pursuit.

Sara turned the corner after Catherine and saw Ecklie heading in their direction, Hard as Catherine had tried she couldnt hold it and threw up over Ecklie or his shoes at least. Ecklie Froze his face as still as concrete. Sara knew Catherine wouldn't want an audience so ushered her into the locker room. Ecklie stalked away to his office.

"Oh man...why did that have to happen?" Catherine felt very embarrased but she didn't have long to dwell on it as another wave of nausea crashed through her.

"Sweetie pie it's ok, you don't need to be embarrased. It's about time he got what he deserves." Sara wondered why Catherine was being ill, but suspected she knew the truth.

After rinsing her mouth she sat down on the bench with her head in her hands.

xxxMeanwhilexxx.

Greg Just couldn't get comfortable so he kicked out his legs and knocked Catherine's bag over, The contents falling out. He noted a wallet, keys, pda, hair brush, perfume and a small brown paper bag.

"Greggo not a good idea Catherine wont want you going though her bag" Warrick had a feeling Greg would not listen.

"Due he's right"

"Come on Nick, haven't you ever wanted to know the secrets women hide" Greg stated as he opened the brown paper bag. He suddenly found himself lost for words.

"Greg what's up" Nick and Warrick now thinking it had to be something big if it was able to silence Greg.

"It's a...It's a pregnancy test" He exclaimed.

"It's out of it's box" Remarked Nick.

"It's...it's...it's positive" Greg was stunned.

"Catherine is pregnant?" Warrick was surpised.

xxxElswherexxx

Lou Vartann had been extremly busy catching up on paperwork and requisition forms, he'd not seen Catherine all day and was keen to find her. He left his office and headed over to the crime lab. He could hear Greg, Warrick and Nick in the distance and tuned into their conversation as he drew closer. He walked into the doorway and heard Warrick speaking, though only hearing two words.

"Catherine's pregnant?" Lou was utterly stunned.

"Greg you're for it now, never a good idea to go rooting through a womans purse" Nick knew catherine would not be happy with the situation turning out like this.

"Where's Catherine?" Lou asked his mind racing with emotion.

"She took off about five minutes ago, didn't look too good Sara went after her." Warricked quickly answered.

And with that he bolted out of the break room in search of Catherine, nearly knocking into a hazard sign placed next to a pile of vomit. He was worried. He saw the door to the locker room was slightly ajar and went to push it open as Sara exited it.

"I've was just coming to find you Lou, Catherine needs you"

"I've just heard something in the break room" Lou needed conformation.

"Yeah i know Catherine threw up over Ecklie's shoes"

"That's not what i heard but it explains the hazard sign in the corridoor"

"Cath's inside" Sara said ushering Lou to go in.

Walking into the room he saw Catherine sat on the bench with her head in her hands.

"Cath is it true that you're pregnant?" Lou asked suddenly roaring with laughter.

"Lou damn it it's not funny" she then proceeded to breakdown in tears.

"Baby why are you crying?" Lou asked tentatively his laughing ceased.

"You're laghing at me!" Catherine's tears in full flow.

"Oh baby i wasn't laughing at you" Lou felt very guilty.

"Really?" Catherine sniffed.

"Really! I was laughing because Sara told me you threw up on Ecklie's shoes"

"Ha...i did didn't i?" A small smile appeared on her face.

"So is it true, are you pregnant?" Lou was praying that it was indeed true.

"Yeah! I got a test kit from the drug store earlier and it was positive. I've been so busy today i didn't have a chance to find you."

"Darling it's ok" Lou sat next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around Catherine.

"You shouldn't have found out like this, how did you find out?"

"Greg knocked your purse over and a paper bag fell out with a test kit open inside. Besides It doesn't matter how i found out. What matters is that i love you, I love you with all my heart and we are having a baby." Lou felt like he was on cloud nine.

"We really are having a baby."

Please read and review, it makes me want to update faster.

kate

xxx.

They hugged eachother tightly, Lou kissed her forehead feeling as though life could not get any better.


	8. Sweet emotion

They had left the crime lab a few hours later, Catherine had taken an anti-emmetic so was feeling ok again. Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara, Brass and Doc. Robbins had all joined in the celebrations. Greg had gotten a playful glare from Catherine but had accepted his punishment of babysitting and nappy changes.

Finally getting home Lou helped Catherine out of the car before grabbing her by the waist. They both felt so many emotions and all of them were good. They kissed eachother hard and hungrily as they stumbled through their front door. Having slammed the door firmly shut Lou pinned Catherine to it, Ravaging her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Soon passionately kissing wasn't enough, they found themselves stumbling through their house leaving a trail of clothes behind them.  
>Having burst through the door and into their bedroom they had lost all of their clothes, except their underwear. Catherine pushed Lou backwards onto the bed and began furiously tugging at his boxers so Lou bucked his hips in an effort to help. Catherine's eyes bulged when she saw Lou's rock hard dick. "Mmm " was all Catherine could say.<p>

Lou loved that sound, the sound of her apprieciation. Lou locked Catherine's eyes with his and lowered his eyes knowing hers would follow, He twitched his dick and Catherine's mouth fell open. They were both feeling amazingly tuned on, both emotionally and physically. 

Catherine sat up and ripped off her black lace bra and panties set an then leapt back onto the bed with him. Their mouths joined in a firery kiss, the kiss had so much intensity that it was almost unbearable. Entwined together Lou found himself rubbing up against her gorgeous and now extra precious body. Lou's fingers drew slow lazy circles over every inch of Catherine's body. She wriggled under his strong hands, their love as clear as day as they played beneath the silk sheets

Lou and Catherine's bodies rolled around the bed, the happiness and comfort they felt right at that moment was the best thing in the world. Having run out of oxygen they both needed to come up for air, Catherine's radiant smile and soft giggle made lou's heart melt.

Lou cupped Catherine's face with his palms, there was a question in his eyes which made Catherine concerned.

"Catherine?,,," Lou asked hesitantly, almost like he was checking he had her full attention.

"Baby, what is it?" Catherine tentatively spoke.

"What if us having sex harms our baby?" There Lou had said it, he'd voiced his concern for their unborn child.

"Trust me Lou it's ok, Im a scientist remember and i would know if sex whilst pregnant was risky" Catherine's voice was reassuring.

"Are you sure?" Lou knew Catherine was right, but he didn't want to risk anything and if that meant no sex then that was a sacrifice he would make. He wanted to keep Catherine and their unborn child safe.

"I promise!" looking directly into Lou's dark eyes.

That was all Lou needed, he flipped them over so Catherine was undernath him and began stroking her warm centre flicking her little nub with his thumb.

"God Cath you're so wet...Argh" he groaned.

"I want you Lou, now!" A strong demanding note etched in her voice.

Catherine took Lou's dick in her hand and guided him to her entrance, Their groans filled the air as he dove into her slowly almost testing that he wasn't hurting her. She gripped his ass and dug her perfectly manicured nails into his flesh. With that he picked up the pace and power of his thursts relishing in the emotions and sensations they both. This wasn't just sex, It wasn't just love making, It was making love after finding out you'r having a baby with the love of you're life. 

They matched eachother's thrusts perfectly, Catherine's moans growing less soft but still femine kind of like a sweet little growl. Lou pulled out and and saw her face fall at the loss of contact, Catherine's body went into space as he pushed in deeper thrusting hard into her again and again.

Catherine was writhing and moaning, every so often she would tense her centre knowing how this acion would drive Lou insane. Knowing they were both close to the edge she wrapped her legs around Lou's waist, and he in turn gripped onto her hips driving himself deeper.

Lou gave one final thrust at the same time Catherine clenched her walls, exploding together they collapsed onto the bed feeling spent and satisfied.


	9. Perfection

Catherine and Lou had been making the most their day off, it was even more of a luxury that they both had the same day off_ together. _They had been out shopping and Lou had seemed preoccupied, Catherine hadn't been able to put her finger on what it was that had his attention but considering how happy he appeared she wasn't unduly worried. She presumed it was the fact that he was going to be a father.

They had wandered through a maze of shops and pretty little boutiques, Catherine found it amuzing that Lou loved shopping as much as she did. Catherine had bought a new cd that Lindsey had reccomended to her. It was not a new cd as such it had been out for a while but she'd never thought about listening to the Pussy Cat Dolls, her daughter had played it one night during a lengthly phone conversation.

She wanted to somehow go into a particular shop without Lou being with her but how was she going to do that with him being so preoccupied.

Little did she know Lou was pondering how to get rid of her, at least temporarily. Lou knew exactly which store he wanted to go into but there was no way he could contemplate such a bold move with Catherine right next to him.

There lives were so complete Catherine was by now eight weeks pregnant and looked absolutely radiant, Lou doted on her every waking moment making sure she had anything and everything that she could possibly want or need. That was the reason for this shopping trip he wanted to spoil her, well it was part of the reason.

"Baby? do you mind if i dissapear to the ladies room?" Catherine lied, pointing to a nearby cafe.

"Sure thing honey, I want to check out that new gadget shop across the street" Lou wondered if his lie was convincing enough.

And with that they both went their seperate ways once Catherine was sure Lou was out of sight she darted back out of the cafe and into a designer lingerie boutique. Wether it was the pregnancy, her renewed self confidence, her love for Lou or a combination of the three Catherine felt mischieviously cheeky. So much so that she had decided to splash out on some La Perla underwear, that she knew would have quite an effect on the sexy homicide detective.

The store was full of so many different fabrics, styles, designs and colours you name it they had it. This time though it had to be very special she wanted something out of this world, something that would truly nock his socks off.

"Hi there, can i help you?" a young store assistant asked.

"Yes, im looking for something extra special" Catherine replied a smile curving her lips.

"Is there a special occasion?" the young assistant replied.

"Im two months pregnant, feeling great and want to give my partner a surprise" Catherine added.

"Seriously? You look great no-one would even know unless you said. How do you stay in such great shape?" The shop assitant asked curiously.

"I used to be an exoctic dancer before i became a csi. So i've traded dancing for chasing criminals." She laughed.

"So im guessing you're going to give you're partner a special performance then?" the assitant knew from conversations with her friends that an exotic dancers' outfit had to be just right.

"Yes I am, he knows i used to be a dancer it got brought up at work during one particular case."

"Your partner is a cop?"

"Yep certainly is" Cath smiled remembering the first time she laid eyes on him.

"Well in that case i have just the thing"

Lou had waited until he was sure Catherine wasn't around before he headed in the direction of a jewellers that he had spotted a while ago. He'd been contemplating this very important idea for sometime, knowing it was his dream but at the same time hoping it would be what Catherine wanted as well.

He been nervous as hell these past few weeks, trying to get a chance to look at Catherine's jewellery collection so he'd know what size to get. The chance had arisen about a week previously when Catherine wanted to get some of her jewellery polished. Lou had kindly offered to take it in for her, Catherine had said it wasn't a problem taking it in herself but Lou had insisted it was know trouble adding that he was going out to meet his brother so could drop her jewellery off on route.

Walking inside the jewellers he suddenly felt way out of his depth, how was he going to chose the right ring. It couldn't be just any ring it needed to be just as perfect as the person who's hand it would hopefully end up on.

"May i help you sir?" The manager asked.

"Yeah...I um, I'm looking for a ring." Lou felt like a child again.

"An engagement ring?" The store manager suspected he already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway.

"Yes, my girlfriend and I are expecting our first baby." Lou smiled.

"Congratulations! How long have the two of you been together?"

"A year and a half, we met at work" Lou beamed even more remembering the first time he laid eyes on Catherine.

"Wow not many couples manage working together as well, you must have a strong bond." The manager said.

"We do yes, we met during a murder case. Catherine is a csi and im a homicide detective for lvpd."

"Do you have a budget in mind?" the manager asked bluntly, after all he needed to know so he could help Lou choose.

"Money isn't a problem, I don't care what it costs so long as it's the perfect ring."

Within ten minutes of searching Lou had indeed found the perfect ring, a three carat emerald cut diamond. It may have cost $10,000 but Lou didn't care. It was perfect and so was Catherine. As he left the store and began hurrying back to where he had left Catherine he just prayed it would be worthwhile and that she would give him the answer he so desperately wanted to hear.

Catherine was already waiting outside the cafe that they had agreed to meet back up at when she saw Lou walking towards her. He looked slightly less preoccupied than he had done but still seemed to be a million miles away.

"Hey baby, did you find anything in that gadget store you liked?" Catherine asked sweetly.

"No not really, you didn't throw up in the ladies room did you honey? " His tone soft.

"Nope i didn't im all good" She smiled a mischievous grin on her beautiful face.

"That's good, how about we head home?" He said wrapping an arm protectively around Catherine's shoulder.

"Perfect i was thinking why don't i cook dinner for us then i have a bit of a treat for you". Her grin widening.

"Mmm i like the sound of that".

Arriving home Lou went up to their bedroom as Catherine went into the kitchen to start preparing their dinner. She put the oven on to pre-heat and took out the ingriedients that she had prepared earlier. Knowing that she had time she took her shopping upstairs and was relieved when she heard Lou opening the shower door and switching it on.

She took out her new lingerie and layed it out on the bed, gazing at it she wondered was the sexy detective would do the moment he saw her in it. She smiled imagining what he would do when he saw her dance in it.

She removed all of her clothes and took the tags of her pricy negliche. Satisfied that it fitted her to perfection she put on her silk robe and went down stairs, heading back into the kitchen she placed their meal into the oven and set the timer.

Next she went over to the stereo and put in the new pcd album, hearing the shower turn off and Lou's footsteps on the stairs she cranked up the volume and selected the perfect track.

Lou felt totally relaxed after his shower, stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to go downstairs but as he reached the half way point of their staircase he heard some very sexy music. The Pussy Cat Dolls song 'Buttons', as he got closer and closer to the final step he saw her beautiful legs.

"Catherine?" He asked as she dissapeared from his sight.

"Sit on the sofa" Her voice demanding but sexy.

He stepped into the lounge and then he saw her fully, her silk robe hugging her body like a glove. He swallowed hard, her hair glistening and make up applied with precision. Catherine looked directly into his eyes as she untied the belt and let the robe fall at her feet.

Catherine was wearing the most undeniably scorching hot dark red sating bra and matching panties with a black satin trim around it's edges it complimented her thigh highs perfectly and with a pair of killer heels to boot he was completely at her mercy.

Catherine ran her hands down her abdomen and over her hips, sliding them down the fronts of her thighs. Her hands touched together in the middle as she moved them back up, and let her hands cup her breasts from underneath. She lifted them up slightly as she pressed them together, her nipples hardening instantly. Catherine let her fingertips lazily glide across them as she lifted her arms, letting her hands move over her neck. They met at the back, lifting up her hair. Holding it with one hand, the other moved to the wall, her hand flat against it. The song ringing in her ears she began swaying her hips.

Her other hand lowered down, and touched against the wall behind her also. She ground her backside against the door, moving her hips all the while. Then she lowered herself and bent her knees, and swooped down, first to one side then the other, rolling her backside against the wall the whole time. Catherine's head fell back, exposing the sweet spot on her throat, and Lou watched her pulse throb in the delicate skin. Catherine's eyes were shut, and when she rolled her head back around they opened, meeting Lou's gaze full on. Her lips parted and she licked her lips provocatively.

Catherine pushed herself off the wall and spun around, pressing her cleavage against it. Her arms rose straight up above her head, her hands flat on the wall, her hips still swinging out to the rhythm of the song. Her hips started moving more in a fevourish pattern, and as they did she slid her hands down the wall ever so slowly. Once they were at her waist , she braced herself on the wall and pressed her pelvis into it, letting her head drop back, and swayed from side to side. She moved her knees and bucked her hips against the wall, finally spinning back to the side Catherine and Lou's eyes finally meeting again.

Catherine bit her bottom lip between her teeth and finally her hips stopped. She stood with her legs spread wide her shoulder blades pushing into the wall. she tilted her pelvis out in a most enticing way.

Lou had watched the show from the sofa, and it took every drop of restraint not to rush to her, yank her panties down and wrap her legs around his waist while he fucked her hard against the wall.

Catherine was breathless and highly aroused. This was the first time in years she had done this. But by the look in Lou's eye, he had loved every second of it. She could see the bulge through the white towel, and had seen the muscles in his body tense up, as if he was desperately holding himself back. God, Catherine wanted him. She curled her finger and seductively motioned for him to come closer. Lou was up and on his feet in a flash. He stopped in front of her, and she turned so her back was to him.

Lou leaned down and kissed her shoulder, his hands lightly holding her waist. She backed up into him and started moving her hips yet again. The soft fabric of his towel rubbed against her upper thighs and the lower part of her but cheeks. Catherine leaned forward, and Lou's hands moved to her back, his fingers grazing down either side of her spine. Lou's thumbs pushed in gently, touching each vertebrae, going all the way down to the base of her spine, then back up. Lou rocked his hips forward, not being able to restrain himself. Catherine dipped her knees and then straightened them, rubbing her backside up and down along the front of his body, feeling his cock strain under the material. Deciding it was in the way she yanked it off so he was buck naked.

Lou reached a hand around the front of her, his fingers spread out over her lower stomach. The tips just only reached the top of her centre. Lou left it there like that just to tease for a moment as she kept her hips swaying. Lou's other hand grasped her hip and he slowed her down, then started thrusting against her. She was bent over just far enough she could almost feel him where she needed him.

Lou's hand dipped lower, and he pushed his middle finger upwards. It slid easily between her lips. Catherine was wet for him very wet for him. Lou's finger started a slow steady rhythm, rubbing upwards and down over her clit. Catherine gasped aloud. Lou his eyes close and allowed himself to enjoy all the sensations at once.

Lou let his fingertips slide up and down her clit, then finally he pushed in, again slipping into her depths easily. Catherine bit her lip to keep from moaning. She bucked her hips, allowing him greater access. two fingers dipped into her wetness, and Catherine's knees almost buckled underneath her. She was so aroused she wondered if she was going to make it. Lou's fingers never stilled in their pace, just softly stroking and twisting. Lou felt her juices covering his hand, and now it was his turn to try and hold back a moan. Catherine's muscles contracted around his finger, trying to pull him in deeper. When Catherine was at the point of no return, Lou pulled away from her. Catherine groaned at the loss of contact and Lou stepped away from her. Catherine very nearly fell over and whacked her head on a nearby cabinet. She didn't realize how much Lou was been holding her up.

"That was a mean trick." Catherine gave him a small grin.

"I know and as much as i want to continue this i have something to talk to you about" Lou felt the nerves creeping back in.

Catherine wrapped her robe around her and so did Lou, He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small package out of it.

"Catherine, there's something i need to ask you!"

**Sorry to leave it there but i have writers cramp.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far**

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
